


Enchanted

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Spencer's Raulson One-Shots [66]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, First Meetings, Flash Fic, Pre-Relationship, Royalty, foxxay - Freeform, goodeday, raulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: Princess Cordelia escapes the castle to go on an excursion with the peasantry. There, she encounters an alluring stranger.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Series: Spencer's Raulson One-Shots [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1214643
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Enchanted

The crowded streets around the market teemed with life, with color, with brightness of fruits and vegetables, and for the first time, Cordelia stepped into the streets, surrounded by the people she had admired from her window for more than a decade.  _ It stinks. Mother always told me it would stink. _ Face obscured by her hood, she moved between the stalls. She picked up an orange and traded it for a golden coin, careful not to make eye contact with anyone. 

She’d sewn these clothes for herself to mirror the peasants, but she still feared someone would recognize her. 

Mulling between the streets and into the alleyways, Cordelia ducked into a cellar to avoid some rowdy boys tossing a ball back and forth. They paid her no heed. “Excuse me,” she whispered to them, and they did not so much as glance back at her. She squeezed the orange in her hand and looked around. So strange, this dark, musky place between the streets, nearly in the gutter--she liked it here. 

“Hey.” Cordelia flinched and whipped around at the sound of a voice behind her. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.” Behind her, a woman rested, sitting on a stack of sandbags. “You alright there, princess?”

Cordelia’s eyes fluttered wide, and she opened her mouth, eyes glancing around in terror--surely at any minute, the palace would realize she was missing, and they would offer a reward for her return, and if she were recognized, anyone could turn her in for her transgressions. “How did you--”

“Relax. I’m not telling nobody.” The woman stretched and stood. “You want me to peel that orange for you, or you got some kind of special tool made out of gold you want to use back in your castle?”

Cordelia sheepishly shifted her weight from foot to foot. “I--”  _ I don’t want to go back. _ She had to go back, naturally, and she would, soon, but the blue eyes of this woman continued to draw her in, making it difficult for her to conceive of intelligent words. “Er…” 

The woman’s brow furrowed, and she chuckled. “I thought you palace types had all sorts of edumacation to keep you smart. You’re sure at a loss for words.” She took the orange from Cordelia’s hand. “Watch this, smart stuff.” She held the orange between three fingers, and she snapped with her other hand. At the snap, the peel fell off of the orange, leaving nothing but the beautiful fruit. Cordelia gaped at her. “There you go, your highness.” Cordelia ogled. “You’re welcome.”

_ Right! Right.  _ “Right,” she said aloud. “Thank you.” She did have some manners. They were classically trained. But it was so difficult to maintain when she was eye to eye with this beautiful, mysterious stranger. “You’re a--a--”

“A witch, yeah.” 

“Mother says witches aren’t real.”

“Mother says a lot of things,” the woman echoed with a roll of her eyes. Outside, the trumpets sounded, the alarm--the palace had realized her absence and was declaring it to the people. “Listen to that. You’re being summoned. You better scat. I don’t want nobody stringing me up because they found you in my place.”

Cordelia licked her lips nervously. “Right… Right, of course.” The trumpets sounded again. She backed up out of the cellar. “Er… Will I see you again? If I come back?”

“I reckon you will, darling.” 

“I didn’t get your name.” 

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be.” Cordelia’s cheeks flushed as the woman approached her, smelling of herbs and incense, and she pecked her there on the cheek. “Get moving, castle girl. The likes of you don’t fare well in the streets.” 

Cordelia held onto the peeled fruit in her hand. “I think I’d fare well wherever I find you.” The woman blinked, taken aback by her forwardness. Cordelia, scarcely believing she had said it herself, turned and dashed away. 


End file.
